All of The Lights
by Lobotomy Myo
Summary: Graduation of College: Sesshomaru Taisho got Kagura Kaze Pregnant. She saw Him cheat, so she retreats to America. Her life is going perfect, until she has to take a business trip to Japan. "Damn you, Taisho." ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well, This is a KagxSessh story. **_

_**Sorry if you don't like it, but too fuckin bad.**_

_** You searched for it.**_

_** I in my opinion, would say this is a good plot so far.**_

_** No sequel's or one shot's, or story-copying without my permission. **_

_**Thanks.**_

_** Now, to get on with the story. **_

_**Hopes you enjoy. **_

_**Xxoxx**_

I'm Kagura Kaze, 21 years old. I finished college with flying colors, and over emotional hormones. If you were able to tell why, then congratulations. You get a cookie. For those who get no cookie, I'm five months pregnant.

A pregnant fashion designer, Yay. I had a terrible life growing up. No mother, plenty of brothers and sisters, and abuse. The fact that I couldn't run away, was trouble enough.

Then, one day my silver-haired villain came to my rescue. He put my father away, and my siblings were divided among family members. I was in college when he saved me.

I thought we'd be together forever. I was Minny, he was Mickey. I was Yin, he was Yang. I was Tigger he was Pooh. What was me without him? A successful bitch. That's what.

I caught my amber-eyed Adonis cheating, and it's funny. He had gotten me pregnant two days before. Guess it just wasn't meant to be. I didn't tell him he'd have a child. I just left for America.

I was pretty, and fit. I started off as a model. Changing my own outfits, and fixing them, I became a fashion designer for Pregnant Women, Children, and Adolescent apparel. The job was anything I couldve wished for.

I had two wonderful best friends. Sango Tyuji, and Yura Hare. Yura had a different last name, but I could understand. She was a hair demoness. They were my friends before Sesshomaru Can't-Make-A-Commitment Taisho, and they're here after.

Anyway, I have a lunch date with my friends, so lets see where that takes us.

"Hey Kagura," Yura called. I looked up from my blackberry, and walked over to the table. I sat down, and looked up at my two best friends, and put the blackberry on the table.

"Hello, My lovelies. How are you?" I asked. Yura was taking a sip from her iced coffee, while Sango had bitten off her pastry.

"I'm fine." Sango replied chewing.

"I couldn't be better. Being a hair dresser for those skimpy little models in everything I could have ever wanted!" Yura giggled. I smiled at her.

"So, Sango, I heard you and Miroku were getting too close for comfort." I grinned. I saw Sango stopped chewing as a faint blush had rose to her cheeks.

"It's true then?" Yura asked seeing our best friend's reaction. She swallowed nervously.

"Why cant you ask a more reasonable question like, 'How's your Job Sango', or 'That's a pretty skirt, Sango. Where'd you get it?'" Sango replied trying to sound like me. I laughed at her a bit, with a dazzling smile.

"Well, if I had asked that, would you have answered? I don't think so! You wouldve kept chewing like a damn cow. So tell me, did he propose?" I asked her giddily. See, Sango and Miroku had been on and off for a few years.

Fuck that, since High school. They're both two years older than me, but I happened to be with child before any of them. Sango scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"That pig asked some other chick to bear his children." Sango Snapped. Yura and I looked at each other, before saying in unison.

"Don't Get Shnappy." After saying this, Sango smiled one of her genuine smiles. The waiter boy came over.

"Hello . What should I get you today, Milady?" he asked sweetly. I batted my eyes at the boy.

"A Cappuccino would do just fine." I told him. He smiled at me, before nodding.

"Caramel or Fudge?" He asked.

"Surprise me." I replied sweetly. He grinned at me before rushing back into the kitchen. I gently placed my hand on my stomach with a sigh.

"Kagura, ever think of calling him up and telling him?" Sango asked, with a look of worry in her eyes.

"He'll find out when I'm married." I snapped.

"But I thought you gave up on men." Yura pointed out.

"That's the idea." I assured them. The girls smiled at me nervously.

"Kagura, sweetheart. You should tell him before it's too late."

"I tried to tell him that night 5 months ago. You know it was too late when Toran's blue headed slutty ass was riding him." I spat. The girls had a look worry, and I took the look of evil out my features as the boy came out with my beverage. He set it down on the table infront of me with a smile. I pecked him on the cheek as his cheeks turned rosy red and he headed to another table. I took a sip of the beverage. "Mm, caramel." I mumbled.

The girls looked at me, before getting up and helping me up.

"Time to get back to work," They told me. I nodded as I slipped back towards the door, leaving the money on the table.

I boarded my limo, with my homosexual driver. "Kaaagurraaa!" He sang. As he opened the door for me. I slid in, and once he got into the front, he knocked on the window. I slid it open.

"Yes Jakotsu?" I replied with a smile.

"I have orders from your boss. We've got to back to Japan." Jakotsu whined. I gaped at him, as the vehicle came to a stop. I basically twitched. He helped me out the vehicle and I walked up to the building. I went through the building nodding at the workers. I got to my office, and packed all my designs. I shoved the masterpieces in the corner before going to the bosses office.

I knocked on the door. "Open," The voice said. I walked in to see Kaede at her desk. She was signing things when I walked in. "Hello . You heard of our trip Japan, did you not?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yura and Jakotsu are coming as well. Correct?" I asked, making sure. Kaede gave a laugh.

"Of course." She replied. I smiled at her, and rushed to my office. I bought plane tickets for Sango, and called up Sango's Younger brother, who was watching my younger sister, Kanna. She's just a small little emo-looking void demon baby.

"Kohaku. Get the maid and tell her to pack 2 months worth of clothes for me and Kanna." I ordered.

"Yeah, Yeah. Okay." He replied. I hung up. I made my way back to my office, and packed up. I took my keys, and walked outside. It was a bit early to be going home, but I'm tired as hell. I had Jakotsu take me home. He led me up the stairs. Kohaku led me to my bedroom. The maid helped me into some sweats and a regular tee-shirt. She brought Kanna in. Kanna was placed on the side of me, and I slid the covers up to her chest, with was just below my belly button. I drifted off into sleepy land….

I woke up to my maid shaking me softly. I grabbed her hand and wearily looked at her. "Miss Kaze, Lady Kaede called. She says you will be leaving for the airport shortly." the woman whispered. I got up and wobbled to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I changed into a purple tracksuit. I pulled my hair into a high professional bun, with the fashionable bang. I applied my cherry red lipstick and watched as my baby sister, Kanna came out with her white hair down, a white hat on, a white track suit, and white sketchers. I smiled at her, as I slipped on my flip flops. The maid put the bags into our limo, and I placed 6 month old Kanna in the high chair. I got in next to her. The door closed and we made out way to the airport.

I woke up to us landing, and Kanna staring blankly out the window. Kaede got up from her seat, and I unbuckled to stand up. I rested Kanna on my fairly large baby bump. As I got off the plane, the now tired Kanna began yawning. She tugged my earring softly, trying to get my attention. I turned to her slightly, "Yes, Kanna, dear?" I asked sweetly. Her emotion changed a bit to happiness and she pointed.

"Inu." She whispered. I turned my attention to see Inuyasha and some Miko girl that looked like that whore, Kikyo. Inuyasha sniffed the air, before turning in my direction. He huffed with a smirk and grabbed the girl and they made their way towards me.

"Kagura, you missed Sesshomaru so much that you had to roll around in his clothes?" He asked with a smirk.

I gave him a sly smile, and my ruby red eyes lit up. "If only that was the case, Inuyasha." I retorted. Kanna swiftly and softly dragged her foot across my stomach causing Inuyasha to see why.

"It's his, isn't it?" He whispered. I nodded. "Did you tell him?" He asked, now looking at me with a straight face.

"Dear god no. I was about to when I first found out, but apparently he had second thoughts and slept with Toran. I watched, and well. It wasn't all that 'appealing'. Turns out, he wanted blue haired babies. Or Blue-eyed, Ooh. Maybe even slutty babies. Either way, this child isn't his. I don't give a fuck what a DNA test says." I spat with a wicked smile. They looked surprised, but then the shock soon faded when baby Kanna reached out her arms.  
"Unkie Inu," she called softly. He looked at her, and I handed Kanna over. She put her small arms around his neck, and pressed a baby kiss to his cheek.

"Hey, Kiddo," he cooed. The miko girl, who now, didn't look as much or smell like Kikyo smiled at the bonding two before turning to me.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said. Just then Sango and Yura came busting from the place. They immediately ran to Inuyasha just to….

_Attack._ "You're spying on Kagura for Sesshomaru, arnt'cha!" Yura yelled, trying to take a bushel of his hair. Sango had him in the headlock and started scolding him. "Tell Scooby-Doo That Kagura aint here for him!" She yelled.

I giggled a bit and picked up Kanna who was crawling towards me for safety. "Guys, It's alright. Anyway, I'd love for you and Kagome to join us at Takanoda tomorrow." I told them sweetly. The Kagome girl's eyes lit up.

"You mean that uptight rich place?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded. "When'd you get loaded?" He teased.

"When I left Scooby-Doo, and ran to America." I replied. He smirked and we exchanged numbers before parting.

As soon as I got to our destination, _Izayoi_ Hotel I was tired as fuck. I set Kanna down on the bed, and took a quick nap. That quick nap turned into sleep and I woke up at 6:30 A.M. I jumped out of bed, took a shower, and gave the small Kanna a teensy-weensy bath.

I put Kanna into a jean Mini skirt, white leggings, a white tank top, and white nikes. I pulled her hair back, and put on a Black Headband. I brushed my hair into a bun and added mascara. I put on a red fitted elbow length shirt, with black skinny jeans.

I added red flip-flops and my signature red lipstick. I took out Kanna's white stroller, and filled her Juice-cup with chocolate milk.

I sat her infront of the T.V. While I packed a bag for her bathing suit, and mine, a towel, three other juice cups, and etc. By the time I was done, it was 9:45. I had Jakotsu take the stroller downstairs, and waited for Yura and Sango to get ready.

It was 10:05 when they were both ready. We got downstairs and I saw Kanna reaching for her soft cookies. I let her be, and put the iPod plugs into my ear. I gave Kanna her's, and I pushed the on button. On Melancholy Hill (AN21 & Max Vangeli Remix) played. "Melancholy Hill, Melancholy Hill… Up on Melancholy Hill…" I sang softly.

I could scarcely hear Kanna, but I could tell she was singing along to the Duck Song. "Wadd-ull. Wadd-Ull. Wadd-ull. Till Necks Dhay." She sang softly. She reached up and pulled on my hand.

I looked down at her and paused my music. I paused hers too and she pointed to my worst nightmare. Sesshomaru Taisho was furiously walked down the street. I hit Yura and Sango and they saw. We rushed across the street and into a store. I'm guessing he saw us before we could run, because in the middle of about to turn around, we heard that damned voice.

"Kagura,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**It was short because it was the prologue. **

**This is the part where the Chapters get longer. **

**Well, if you haven't read any of my other stories, I'd advise you to do so.**

** Also, Leave Reviews. I feel incomplete without them. The story alerts can keep coming though.**

So, Like any ordinary woman, I decided to spend time with my baby bump, my sister, and my two best friends. How could that be so hard? Trust me, it usually wasn't. I just happened to be listening to my iPod, ignoring the movement and happiness of my stomach.

Kanna told me, and by the time I THOUGHT, we escaped. We'd been too late. So here I am, back faced to my lying, cheating ex. With his child, in his country. I have to go; I'll just ask Kaede if I can work from Germany. Alternatively, the far distant part of Japan. The part I suspected Sesshomaru couldn't go. Nevertheless, no, Kami doesn't love me like that.

He decided out of the clear blue sky that it would be better that I wasn't married when I re-met with him. However, the girls already knew the drill. Yura was my 'partner' and I had become gay. We live in a Menage with Sango, and that should drive him away. Shit, I forgot my perfume. HOPEFULLY, Yura or Sango brought some, But I could feel Kanna's anger. After all, she knew exactly why we left, she knew exactly why there was a child inside me, and she knew exactly why I had been neglecting a love life.

At the age of 21, you don't really give two fucks and a half about a love life. I should be partying. No, I'm with child, and showing so, I can't. Well, time to get on with the story… I nodded slightly indicated that we should turn around and walk past him. We turned around with a smile, and Walked past him. Until that is, he put his foot in front of Kanna's stroller, and grabbed my arm.

I looked down at Kanna, and she kicked him in the knee. He faltered and I snatched my arm from him. "I'm sorry, sir. Kanna you've been very, very mean. Say sorry." I faked. She kicked him again, and I tried to hold back a smile. "Ugly!" She screamed. Yura, Sango, and I had to resist the urge to pick her up and carry her to the next ice cream shop. I pat Kanna gently on the head.

"Say sorry, sweetheart." I cooed. She knew the plan. I'd been rehearsing this with her for two months. She yelled and threw her bottle at his head. "Waaah! Ugly! No, Go, Go, Go!" She complained. Sango picked up the bottle and putting it in the back, while we drove, and stomped over his precious shoes and waltzed out.

As soon as we were far enough down the block, we started busting up laughing. I pat Kanna on the head, and kneeled down infront of her. "What do you wanna eat, Kanna?" I asked my brilliant sister.

"Wendy." She replied with a small smile. Such a smart 6 month year old. We continued to walk down the street, and looked for my little sister's place of choice. Soon after walking a bit, we found it.

We entered, and I got Kanna some chicken nuggets and fries. I took a frostie, two cheese burger, a large fry, and three jr bacon cheeseburgers. Yura and Sango ordered, and we sat and ate. We were laughing at Kanna's performance, when Kanna went straight faced again.

"Ugly!" She screamed. She made notice that Sesshomaru had found us. Damn, won't he give up?

"Kagura," He called again. I looked at the girls.

"Sango, watch Kanna please? Yura, come with me." I instructed. Yura twiddled with some hair between her fingers, and Sango kept eating. I walked over to the door and Sesshomaru and Yura followed. I stood outside.

"You didn't tell me I had gotten you pregnant." He immediately started.

"You didn't tell me you were sleeping with Toran." I shot back. He stayed quiet. "It doesn't even matter. I've got my love now," I lied through my teeth. I looked at Yura, with a face before giving her a loving look. She took my hand, and snuggled closer to me.

"Kagura, you're too much," Yura replied softly. I nudged her softly with my head.

"You're both lying." He stated.

"No we're not." Yura spat.

"Then prove it." He said calmly. I shrugged at Yura, and she leaned over the baby bump, and she kissed me. She put her hands around my neck, and I put mine on her waist. Soon after we pulled back, and looked at him.

"Proof enough?" I asked. He looked at me with that certain gaze that showed he known we were lying.

"Sesshomaru, you're staying out of my life. And their's," I stated, putting my hand on my stomach.

"Their's," He repeated..

"It's a girl and a boy, and you're not the father." I spat. Sesshomaru looked at me coldly, but in his eyes he felt hurt. "Just go get Toran knocked up. If she isnt already, anyway. go share warts with each other. I'm sure it'll be fun." I continued. "Now keep your distance, Scooby-doo." I finished. I grabbed Yura's wrist and went inside. As we once again got seated, I kept a pout.

"Please, let's not ever do that again. I feel…weird. In a bad way." Yura said quickly. I nodded in agreement. I wiped my mouth, and started ingesting the frosty, the cheeseburgers, the Jr Bacons, and the fries.

As I consumed more food, my anger grew, and I just opened my cell phone once everyone was done. "Jakotsu. Please pick us up. We're on…" I squinted, and looked outside with Kanna in tow. I looked around when I felt a sharp Pang on my head. Kanna screamed loudly and I felt the ground under me. I blacked out….

I woke up to a familiar man scolding. "I told you not to hurt her. What the hell do you mean 'that's the only way'? She was where I left her. Where did you bring the child? Good." There was a click, and then I heard footsteps. I looked around to see I was in a…castle. In a bedroom, and it was beautifully decorated. I looked around, still feeling my enormous headache. _'Where The Fuck Is Kanna?' _I mentally asked myself.

"You're awake." Sesshomaru said. I moved my arms, and wobbly stood up. I walked over to him, with the massive headache and all, and punched him. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Like hell, I'm awake. Where did you put Kanna, you bastid. Tell me now, or you'll never have connection to my children, ever." I spat. I lost my footing and immediately collapsed.

I felt myself fall into warmth. Then the smell of man…Axe, came into my senses. Good god was it disgusting. I blacked out again… I woke up to Kanna's small giggling. I lifted my head, but that deep migraine came back. I turned to my side to see I was still in the penthouse. Kanna was on the floor with a puzzle. She was giggling and using her mirror as an instruction manual.

A small girl, with long brown hair and large hazel eyes came in with a tray. "Hello . Daddy told me to bring you some medicine, and a sammich." The girl spoke. My eyes fluttered away a bit. I tried to sit up, with a pillow close to my head, but the girl immediately stopped me. "Don't strain yourself, ." the girl said. The small child was adorable. I had to ask, because if I remember correctly, Sesshomaru hated humans.

"Who's your father, little girl?" I asked her politely.

"Daddy, wants you!" the girl squealed.

Sesshomaru rounded the doorway, and stood next to the brown-haired girl. Kagura looked at the girl, and noticed there was a crescent on her forehead. Kagura busted up into laughter. Kagura snorted which made her laugh even harder. Soon enough tears welled in her eyes. She was mocking him, and everyone knew it.

"Cease your laughter," A now aggravated Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagura laughed harder. Soon her laughter died down, and she was left with a wide grin and pink cheeks. Kagura wiped the tears from her eyes, when she heard a door open.

A faint womanly voice echoed. "Sesshy-kins," In walked in Sara Oromo-Taisho. Kagura was completely ready to double over in laughter.

She kept, well tried to keep a straight face as she got out of the person's bed, and fixed her clothes. "Kanna, get your toys, we're leaving." Kagura said. She waited for Kanna to put her stuff away. Kanna put the bag on her shoulder and held her arms up. Kagura picked up her sister, and walked past the trio. "Nice seeing you again, Sesshomaru." Kagura yawned.

As she brushed past, Sara caught sight of the mating mark Kagura had. Sara figured they must've been from Sesshomaru, but chose not to say anything, she just let Kagura go about her business. As soon as Kagura left the penthouse styled castle, Kagura busted into a fit of laughter. She got her phone and called Jakotsu.

"Oh, my whoo. Ja – HA – Jakotsu, pick me up. Haha, I… HAHAHA, I was Kidna – HOO – Kidnapped by my child's father whom is married, this was HAHA, easier than I – Whoo-wee – thought." Kagura giggled.

"You still have to see him every now and then or you'll die, and you know that." Jakotsu replied.

"I'll stalk him like every 30-55 years." Kagura snorted. Jakotsu rounded a corner and stopped in front of the castle. Kagura looked back at the castle, thinking how it should've been hers before getting in with Kanna and riding back to _Izayoi _Hotel.

Kagura emailed Inuyasha about her adventure and how they could reschedule it to Friday, when her room phone rang. Kagura picked it up while texting Yura and Sango.

"Listen, Kagonia. Stay away from my Sesshy-kins, I don't care if he marked you. He _will_ mark me, and I _will_ give him a heir, so stay away or I'll Mary Poppins your ass into July." Sara threatened.

Kagura laughed whole-heartedly into the phone. "Shut up, you filty human. I don't give a rats ass about you 'Sesshy-kins'. He kidnapped me, and I plan on keeping my distance." Kagura snarled.

With one last chuckle, she hung up on the poor human and took a shower. She put on pink and purple Pajama pants with a purple Tanktop with pink lace straps. Kanna had on a nightgown that was white with a tray of Sushi Rolls that says; That's the way I Roll.

Kagura put Kanna's socks on her feet, took her room keys, a cold bottle of milk and locked the door behind her as she made her way to the cafeteria.

When the pair got downstairs, they saw Sesshomaru at the front desk. He turned around and approached Kagura who was standing by a microwave. She press 1:30, and watched as Kanna's milk heated up.

"Kagura. You are with child. My child." Sesshomaru claimed. Kagura turned around and carressed the magenta stripes on his cheek. Sesshomaru missed this simple gesture and was about to begin Purring, when Kagura slapped him in the face.

"Correction, I am with **Children**, and **They** are **Not** **Yours**." Kagura replied softly.

She turned back around to face the microwave and lifted her arm to feel her stomach, when Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He pushed his lips to hers in a searing passionate gesture.

He soon became furious because Kagura wasn't returning the kiss. He pushed her against a wall with a thud, and kissed her more.

Bit by Bit Kagura returned the passion and softly drifted her hand through his silver soft mane. Sesshomaru smiled into the kiss, and Kagura pushed him away. They stared unto each others eyes, and the microwave beeped.

Kagura took the chance to face the microwave, take out the bottle, shake it, give it to Kanna, and bring the small child back to the room.

When inside their hotel room again, Kagura went staight to the bathroom and began vomiting. She cried, and barfed. Barfed and cried. . . . did it at the same time…

Sesshomaru stood outside the hotel room and listened closely. He wanted to be there for her, with her, beside his **mate**.

Only problem was, Sara was as persistant as Kagura.

In Sesshomaru's words, and Mine: Resistance is Futile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Inuyasha. /3 If i Did This would be Real, an not a fanfic.**

* * *

Kagura woke up in the morning, on the bathroom floor, with little Kanna backside up resting on her stomach. Kagura remember what happened the night before, and frowned. She picked of Kanna, and brought her into the bedroom. When Kanna was safely tucked in, Kagura took a sweatsuit, a bra, and some panties and went into the bathroom. She took a long warm shower, and stared into space.  
She thought about her children, his children, their children. She thought about what had happened, she thought about that night she ran away, the mindblowing sex they had the night before. Kagura began crying in the shower, to her luck she was in the shower so no one would know.

Soon her shower was over, she got out, dried off, got dressed, brushed her teeth. She did her usual, and went over to the livingroom. She turned on the television, got out her notebook, and started drawing weddingdresses. WHY, she didn't know. Of course they were beautiful, there were Brides Maid outfits, Flower girl the who ensomble. Then her phone rang.

"Wind witch, be outside in 15 minutes." Came the stoic voice.  
"Sesshomaru. . ." She whispered. There was a click, and Kagura stared at the phone. She broke down into a fit of tears, before running back into the bathroom and vomiting.

She washed her face when she was done, and brushed her teeth, again.

She exited the bathroom and went into the bedroom. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans, with a crimson red hoodie-shirt-thing on top. She brushed her hair back, and pulled it into a tight bun with a bang in the front. She applied eyeliner, and her cherry red lipstick with cherry flavored lip-gloss over. She got Kanna ready while the small child was asleep. Kagura brushed Kanna's hair before putting her in a stroller. Kagura put a few things in her purse, and pushed Kanna to the living room. Kagura rolled up, and began drawing when there was a knock. Kagura got up, and moved towards the door. She opened it and saw Sesshomaru in the doorway. "Let's go," He commanded. Kagura nodded and went to fetch Kanna and her purse. She pushed the stroller into the hallway, and locked to hotel door behind her. She silently followed Sesshomaru down the hallway. They soon left the hotel, and began walking. Kagura mentally cried, but slightly smiled when she heard Kanna yawn. Sesshomaru stopped in front of a Baby's R Us ™.

Kagura subconsciously placed a hand over her growing stomach. The three and a half had entered the store, and Sesshomaru protectively pulled Kagura and Kanna closer when a certain demon smirked at her. Kagura winked at him, knowing it would piss of Sesshomaru. He stared at her in disbelief before pulling her harshly down one of the many isles.

The trio, and a half, had been in the store nearly an hour, buying things for the twins. Things of all sorts of colors. Blue and Pink cribs, baby rockers, blue and pink blankets of all sorts, toys, changing areas, bottles, binkies, baby baths, almost everything for the twins. It all came out to something over 3,500 dollars. Kagura tried to pay for it, but Nooo. Sesshomaru has to be a man all of a sudden and pays for it – All.

The things are shipped to her house in America…Haha. "House." And he soon brings her clothes shopping. Kagura refused to speak, her mind haunted her with all types of questions. "Why can't he be a dead beat father?" She whispered under her breath, and sighed.

It wasnt intended for Sesshomaru to hear it, which is why it was under her breath, but He heard it anyway and stopped in his tracks. "Kagura," He called. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" she asked, almost quietly.

"What is it you want from me?" He said, in a monotone voice.

"Nothing." She replied.

"When will you accept that you're wrong in trying to leave me out of my children's lives?" He asked her, with a seriously pissed voice. She frowned, but the gleam in her eyes died a little.

"When you accept the fact that you are a Manwhore, Sesshomaru. You fucked a girl when you were in highschool, then left her. You fucked me, lied, got my pregnant then fucked Toran. What if she's pregnant too, Huh? You didn't think about that did you? I … You can't sit here and act like everything you're doing is okay, because it's not." Kagura said, pausing. "You have to choose, Sesshomaru. I'm not the same girl I was in college. I'm not going to follow you." She whispered. Sesshomaru, of course, didn't answer. Kagura's smile, was a dead one. "I knew you werent worth it Sesshomaru." Kagura whispered.

"Kagura," He called again. She arched an eyebrow to him.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" She said. She put Kanna's stroller with the sleeping toddler right infront of her, using Kanna as the distance.

"I deserve my heirs, Kagura." He said.

"Well, what about Rin?" Kagura pointed out.

"She cannot be the heir, she's not full demon." He replied.

"Or is it because she's Sara's child?" Kagura said. There was silence.

"You don't love her, do you?" Kagura asked. Silence once more.

"You really are a bitch, Sesshomaru." Kagura remarked.

"You will not use such foul words towards Ths Sesshomaru." He replied, hovering over her.

"Or what? You're going to kill me? Kill my children? Or have more half demons with Sara? You're gonna tell the council? Or are you gonna get Inuyasha to make me come back? Either way, Sesshomaru, you'd be hurting yourself. You're a sick selfish bastard, and I hate you." Kagura spat through clenched teeth/fangs. Kagura turned, when Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder, yanking her back around. His lefyt hand had circled her throat, claws gently on her jugular.  
"You will speak no more of this nonsense to This Sesshomaru, or else you will die." He threatened.

"Then as my death wish, Go fuck yourself." Kagura spat once more. She took her fan and swiped him across the chest, making his grip falter, letting her get free. She pushed Kanna to the sidewalk, in a hurry. "I FUCKING HATE YOU SESSHOMARU. GO DIE, ME AND MY CHILDREN DON'T NEED AN OVERBEARING, IDIOTIC, SELFISH, BASTARD IN THEIR LIVES. ALL THEY NEED IS ME, AND ALL THEY'LL HAVE IS ME. LIKE I TOLD YOU BEFORE, SARA WANTS HER SESSHY-KINS, because apparently, I can't, and won't ever be able to make you happy." Kagura mumbled that last part to herself, Sesshomaru hearing it once more. He took a step towards her, she took a step back. He took another step forward, she took one back. This little dance happened at least three times. Kagura was 2 inches from being against a wall. "Stay over there Sesshomaru. Don't waste my time," She told him. This stopped him in his tracks. He looked up at her and he saw her sorrowful eyes, as she sent him a chilling glare. One of hurt, despair, and loneliness. She nodded her head before turning and continuing to walk into the store to find clothes for her children. She left Sesshomaru, whatever was going on in his mind, mustve been really important, because, two steps away from Kagura walking in, Sesshomaru was hit by a car.

* * *

**NO! I Haven't been on Hiatus. I just had a chunk of writers block. And I am now Looking for a Beta-Reader. Thank Sailor Dreamer95 for telling me to hurry this up. Sorry, it's rushed, and I'm sorry Sesshy got hit by a car. He didn't see it coming and a drunk demon was driving said car so that impact was something else. So I'm sorry. Sesshy-kins will have to be hospitalized until further noticed. X.o Okay, you may kill me now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I'd Like to Thank Sailor Dreamer95 for becoming my beta reader. x3. Okay, Um. **

* * *

Kanna was on my lap, and my stomach, lets just say the twins were pissed. I was frigging nearly biting my damned nails away. Right down to the fuckin' cuticle. Sesshomaru had better not fucking die on me. He left me twice already, if he's leaving this time, he's leaving behind two hell children. At the thought of that a small smile crept on my face, which soon disappeared, when tall, skinny, and stupid busted through the door.

"WHERE IS HE?" She yelled, practically dragging Rin behind her.

A nurse rushed towards her, and told her to sit down, Sara slowly turned her head to see me there, smug-smirking at her.

Oh, the glory.

She walked towards me, and with her teeth clenched and all, she barked. "What do you think you're doing here?" Sara asked me pointedly.

"Oh, nothing. I'm here to see Sesshomaru. What about you?" I said, with a small and fake smile. Sara looked like she was going to explode.

"I thought I told you to back off." She said.

"I thought I told you to suck me." I replied, with one eyebrow raised. She was getting more and more pissed, and I, was loving it.

A doctor came out, and asked for the family of Sesshy. Me, and Sara practically ran towards him. He smiled at me, then eyed Sara. "I said Mrs. Taisho." He told her. Sara looked flabbergasted.

"I am Mrs. Taisho." She said.

"Under 's Mr. Taisho's description, his wife has red eyes, is pregnant, and carries a white-haired baby." He read off of a clipboard.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. My sister is a bit delusional, half…sister. Don't mind her." I cut in.

"That's quite alright, . Um, I think we should walk and talk." He suggested, I nodded, and picked up Kanna's, and My bad before following him.

"Seeing as is a demon, and all, his wounds are quite alright, and should heal in matter of days, but I think it's safe to say, you and should return to your home, in America." The doctor spoke, as he brought us up the steps.

"It looks as if is being targeted, and isn't safe here in Japan anymore." He spoke again.

"He has at least two broken ribs, and needed some stitching here and there, but it's nothing a fine demoness like you can't fix.

I fake smiled, and when he turned back around, I rolled my eyes, and grimaced. Hell if that Silver-Haired mother-bitcher is living in my home. I wish I never fucking came to Japan. Had I just fucking stayed home I wouldn't be having this damned problem.

"Eh, ?" He called. I sneered.

"I, uh. Don't really go by that last name. I'm Miss. Kaze."

"Miss. Kaze? As in Kagura Kaze? The Kagura Kaze?" The doctor asked, looking astounded. I nodded, with a –PING– dazzling smile.

"My wife just loves your work, she has almost everything you've created for Maternal wear. And she had worn your Jionnè Dianöir Wedding Dress to our wedding!" He exclaimed happily.

"Oh, how wonderful, how did she look?" I asked happily, eager to see someone had one of my many creations.

"She looked fabulous, if I may say so myself." He said with a giddy expression. I clicked my lips, and we talked more about my fashion, and his wife, while a very amazed, but angry Sara followed behind.

We had been in the room with Sesshomaru, and he had been arguing with Sara for the past 20 Minutes. Kanna was napping in her stroller, and I was texting from my android.

_Yura, this whole Sesshomaru situation is giving me a Belly-grain. _

_**Well, lookie-look-lookity-look-look, Kagura. Me and Sango haven't heard from you in like, forever!**_

_Yeah, I know. You wouldn't believe all the SHIT I have to put up with. I'm just going to ask Kaede if I could do this from France or something._

_**Why don't you just…get away from Sesshomaru. Me, You, Sango, and Kanna. Let's go to a spa, and then let me do you guys' hair!**_

_As much as I'd love Beauty Treatment, Yura, You aren't touching a hair on that girl's head. Sango would chop your arms off, and don't even look at me._

_**JUST LET ME COLOR IT, PLEASE. JUST STREAKS, KAGS. **_

_Yura, what would the streaks be for? God. It'll stay in a bun. Even going through labor._

_**Damn, and yeah which reminds me. When will that actually be happening?**_

_In six months or so, why?_

_**You'll let me play with the Silver ones hair, right?**_

_Oh, GOD, Yura._

_**Oh! You're no fun. **_

_But really, how about a GDO?_

_**Alrightie! I'll call Sango, and you find a way to design, get out of your little Puppy-dog's mind, and I'll book the appointment!**_

_Thanks, so much._

_**Well, what are BDFF's for?**_

_Sango's not a demon…_

_**STOP BEING SO TECHNICAL!**_

_Aha._

Something hit the floor, and Kanna started screaming. I shot up, and looked over at the stroller to see a brownhaired Demi Demon trying to play with my sister. "Um, Rin was it? Kanna's not very social, she doesn't really like people…So don't do that, Okay?" I said, taking Kanna out of the stroller, and picking her up. I settled the wailing demoness on my baby bump, before rocking back and fourth.

"I'm sorry !" The young Demi Demon said, I patted the girl on her head, keeping up her small ministration.

Soon enough, the young Demoness stopped wailing, and started sucking her thumb, and with that she closed her eyes. I settled Kanna back in her stroller, and she turned her head, staying asleep.

"Wow! That was so cool, mommy never, ever did that with me!" the Demi Demon remarked, looking up at me with big eyes. I wanted to tell her;'That's because you're mother is a dick rider. She needs to hop off and keep her damned mouth shut.', but instead I told her.

"Your mother probably assumed that even she was too low-maintenance to cuddle such a pleasant gift from above, such as yourself." With a –PING– dazzling smile. Sara's face was getting heated with anger from the other side of the room. I grinned at her, scrunching her nose, as she stomped her foot and stormed out of the room, leaving Rin behind.

* * *

**BRINGING BACK, SOCKS AND SANDALS. WHAT WHAT WHAT? SOCKS AND SANDALSS. [:  
Sorry it took so long to get a such a short chapter up. -_-; I'm trying to get more ideas off of the song this story is based off of. So, if you've got any ideas, try and lemme bounce them offa you!**


	5. Author's Note!

**Hi! Sorry about my long absence, ;3; life's been so hectic lately. I haven't gotten to ANY of my stories! Safe to say I WILL BE CONTINUING!**

**Just not on this account! I'm closing this one so all stories will be transferred and continued on -****-**** x-Starships-x **

**I may change VERY FEW parts of the story; because I just realized. I added some parts that have nothing to do with the plot! You guys may hate me ;**

**But I as soon as I can post it; you will have new chapters. I'll update regularly from now on, as long as you read and review! I plan on finishing this story! 20+ chapters, I'm COMING for you!**

**Which brings me to something else; I will try to make chapters longer! Check Out My Other Stories! Laaaa : D **


End file.
